


Happiness

by TaderDot93



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaderDot93/pseuds/TaderDot93
Summary: Prompt by Nico Nico Nikos on DiscordVolume 6 opening, they’re still hugging, and it’s quiet, except for a low rumbling that RWY hear.Yang: “Blake... are you... purring?”Blake:Ruby:Weiss:Just a short fluffy piece





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So this is my first time in awhile writing anything. And actually my first time ever posting something I've written. I am by no means a pro writer so any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is more than welcome. 
> 
> As for the business end of things. I in no way, shape, or form own RWBY. So don't find me a sue me Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Well. Sit back, pour yourself a warm cup of something, and enjoy ^^

*****************************

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stare at the now crimson cat girl, “Uh Blake?...”

Blake looks up at the three of them, her ears drooped in embarrassment. “Okay. Yeah. I sometimes purr when I’m happy. You all never heard it back at Beacon because I was normally able to keep my faunus attributes a secret. But...in this moment...I was just so happy to see you all again that I couldn’t hold back. It just came out. I hope that’s oka-” Blake is suddenly hugged by the team leader.

“Blake of course it’s okay!!!! It’s actually really cute that you can purr like a kitty!!!”

Blake smiles and hugs Ruby back, “Thank you. That means so much more to me than you could ever know. That I can be myself around you all.”

Yang and Weiss pull them both into another hug, “Of course you can kitten.”

“Oh. My. GOSH THEY’RE ADORABLE!!!” Team RWBY spins around to see Nora bouncing on her toes, “I knew you had kitty ears but I didn’t know they were that cute can I pet them???”

Cue Nighttime

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang are in their room getting ready for bed.  
“Hey,” Ruby looks around the room “Where’s Blake?”  
Weiss sighs and stomps out of the room, “oh hell no I did not spend all this time alone, almost die, come back, and get my best friends back only to have one not be a team player.” She walks up to Blake’s bedroom door “Blake Belladonna you answer the door this instant!!”

Blake comes to the door dressed in her standard black sleeping kimono, “Weiss? What’s wr-” Blake is suddenly grabbed by the wrist and dragged down the hall by the short, white haired girl and into the room where Yang and Ruby were standing.

Weiss stands in the middle of the room. “Now. We’re going to have a nice sleep. Together. Any objections will be noted and fully ignored. Got it?” Yang and Ruby nod. Blake lowers her ears.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yang. Execute operation Bed” Ruby orders.

“Aye, aye sis!” Yang pushes the two beds in the room together and gathers the pillows and blankets. “Operation Bed complete. Now initializing code C.D.L.E.” Yang walks over to Blake and slings her over her shoulder. The blond brawler then walks over to the extended bed, places Blake down on the edge, and slides in behind her before wrapping her arms around Blake’s middle and pulling her close. “Weiss, Ruby.”

Weiss slides in front of Blake and Ruby in front of her. “Operation C.D.L.E.T.R.A.I.N. complete. Well done team.” Weiss smiles as Ruby pulls up a blanket and leans against her chest.

Blake blushes from Yang’s warmth and softness, a low rumble starts in her chest and grows louder as Yang holds her tighter and lays her head on the raven haired girls shoulder. “Glad to have you back Blake.”

Blake smiles and leans back, taking in Yang’s scent. “It’s good to be back Yang.”


End file.
